A Triple 'Date' At The Diner
by Cat1030
Summary: What happens when Cam, Booth, Angela, Wendell, Hodgins and Brennan go to the diner? Will they leave with the same people they came with? Please read and review!


*****A TRIPLE 'DATE' AT THE DINER*****

*I own nothing – everything belongs to Fox and Hart Hanson*

*This is my second story, please please please review, I really want your feedback*

*Just a one shot*

*Rated T because there is a kiss*

It was around lunch time on a sunny day in Washington D.C. and for once not much was happening at the Jeffersonian.

Dr Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office catching up on some paperwork when she spied Booth coming in through the entrance. She couldn't help but smile; there was something about him that just...made her want to smile! She assumed that he would be here to drag her to the diner for lunch. He always said she worked too hard and even though she would never admit it, she quite liked how he took care of her, or at least tried to! However Booth didn't come up to her office instead he made a beeline for Cam. Brennan's smile slid right of her face as she watched Booth and Cam talk. Booth said something which evidently Cam found funny. Cam laughed and put her hand on Booths arm. Booth smiled and held out his hand which Cam took. Hodgins who had been on his way up to Brennan's office to get her to sign something saw this exchange and Brennan's reaction to it. He was about to go in and say something comforting when he heard a familiar laugh, he turned around smiling, Angela. His grin slid right off his face when he saw that she was with Wendell and he had his arm wrapped around her. It was probably his fault that they were now so open about their relationship, he had told them he was cool about them seeing each other but really what else could he have said? That he didn't want them to date because he was still madly in love with her? Yeah, right. He watched as they reached the entrance around the same time as Cam and Booth who stopped and they all headed out together. He turned back to see Brennan watching the four as well with an expression which he imagined was on his face also, pure jealousy!

* * *

Brennan tore her gaze from the quartet and looked up and saw Hodgins. She smiled and waved. Hodgins entered her office and sat down.

'Did you want to talk to me about something?' Brennan asked him.

'Yeah, I was just going to ask you to sign something' Hodgins replied, handing over the forms.

Brennan signed them and handed them back. Hodgins didn't move.

'Was there something else?' she asked him.

'Oh, no' Hodgins replied but then changed his mind 'actually, there is, it's lunchtime, there are no ongoing cases and I'm hungry and you must be too'

'Well, I have to admit I am a little peckish' Brennan replied.

'Good, let's go get something to eat then' Hodgins stated.

'Okay, just as long as we don't go to the diner' Brennan replied.

'Why not? They have great food.' Hodgins asked.

'I know, it's just....well, I'd rather not run into Cam and Booth' Brennan admitted.

'That's a good point, I'd rather not run into Angela and Wendell either' Hodgins added.

'Okay' Brennan began but Hodgins interrupted her:

'Except'

'Except what?' Brennan asked him warily.

'Just that maybe we should run into them after all' Hodgins replied.

'Huh?'Brennan asked, clearly confused.

'If we pretended we were a couple, I could make Angela jealous and you could make Booth jealous.' Hodgins elaborated.

'Wait, I never said anything about wanting to make Booth jealous' Brennan objected.

'Oh come on, I know you like him because' Hodgins began.

'Okay, okay.' Brennan stopped him 'but do you really think it'll work?' Brennan asked him not quite convinced.

'Well it's worth a shot don't you think? What's the worst that could happen' Hodgins told her smirking.

'Alright, but if this doesn't work, I'm blaming you' Brennan replied laughing.

So that decided, they made their way to the diner.

* * *

'Maybe this isn't such a good idea' Brennan whispered to Hodgins as they entered the diner.

At that moment Wendell spotted them and beckoned them over.

'Well it's too late now, sweetie' Hodgins whispered back as they looked over at Cam, Booth, Angela and Wendell - who were sitting at a large table – who were beckoning them over.

'Remind me why I ever agreed to this' Brennan whispered fake smiling as they made their way over to the four.

Hodgins simply smiled back.

'Hi guys' Angela greeted them.

'Hi' Brennan and Hodgins replied.

'Sit, sit' Cam told them.

They sat.

All six now felt slightly uncomfortable.

'So, I fancy fries.' Wendell announced. 'What do you want honey?' he asked Angela.

'Oh um...I'll just have a salad' Angela replied.

'Oh, I'm sorry Bones, I would have invited you along earlier but you told me you'd be busy all day with paper work' Booth told Brennan.

'No worries' Brennan replied.

Cam took Booths hand in hers, they weren't together at the moment but she was hoping that would change and for that to happen she needed to show Brennan that he was hers.

Hodgins noticed this so he put his arm around Brennan's shoulders and asked her: 'So what are you going to have sweetie'.

The other occupants on the table watched and looked noticeably confused.

'I'll have salad too' Brennan replied.

'Yeah, and then you'll take half my fries' Hodgins replied smirking.

'Hey' Brennan replied pretending to be annoyed.

The others looked more confused, were Hodgins and Brennan like together? Booth was looking at Hodgins like he wanted to kill him and Angela was looking at Brennan like she was evil but Hodgins and Brennan simply smiled and pretended not to notice.

A few seconds later the waitress arrived and took everyone's orders.

* * *

The rest of the meal was pretty uneventful until Booth got a call from the FBI.

'Sorry Bones, we gotta go.' He told Brennan.

'What?' she asked.

'We've got a case' he replied. He took out his wallet pulled out a few bills and then kissed Cam on the cheek before standing up.

'Oh, okay' Brennan replied. She made to take out her wallet but Hodgins stopped her and said: 'It's on me, sweetie'

'Aww thanks' she replied standing up before bending down and kissing Hodgins, on the lips, for at least five steam boats!!!

The others looked baffled.

Booth took Brennan's hand and pulled her up.

'Okay, we got to go. Now' he told her.

Brennan looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

'Whatever you say' she told him.

* * *

Cam knew the moment she looked in Booth's eyes after Hodgins and Brennan kissed that there was no hope for her. He was smitten and that was just the way it was. Defeated she said her goodbyes before returning to the Jeffersonian where a friendly security guard came up to her with a cup of coffee and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and they started talking.

Then there was just Hodgins, Angela and Wendell left at the table. Hodgins took out his wallet and put down enough money to cover the whole meal. Before he left he said three little words to Angela: 'I trust you'. Then he walked out. Angela was lost for a moment before realising that she trusted him too. They thought they didn't trust each other so they broke up. But they did trust each other. More than that they loved each other more than anything, she knew that now. She looked briefly at Wendell who gave her a half smile and motioned for her to go after Hodgins. Angela kissed him on the cheek and smiled before running after Hodgins.

'Wait up' she called to Hodgins.

Hodgins turned around and watched as she ran up to him.

'I trust you too' she told him.

Hodgins grinned brighter than ever and took her in his arms, spun her around and then kissed her. He knew they'd be okay this time because he now knew that she was everything to him and he would never let her go.

Wendell was left sitting alone in the diner. A few seconds later a waitress appeared and asked him he wanted anything else. He smiled up at her and invited her to join him. She did.

Meanwhile Brennan and Booth had just left the crime scene. It turned out there was no jurisdiction for the FBI so there was nothing they could do. Booth put his arm around her and said: 'You know, trying to make me jealous by kissing Hodgins was ridiculous'

'I don't know what you mean' Brennan replied knowing full well what he meant, she should have known he'd be able to read right through her.

'Of course you don't' Booth replied chuckling.

They were silent for a moment.

'Did it work?' Brennan asked.

'Completely' Booth told her before pushing her against a wall and kissing her fiercely.

*THE END*

*I hope you liked it, please review!!!*


End file.
